This invention relates to footwear, and more particularly relates to a replaceable wear resisting member for the undersurface of the heel of a ski boot.
Many ski boots presently and heretofore available utilize an outer shell of substantially rigid plastic material, and an inner liner of flexible, softer material to provide support and comfort to the wearer. While the outer, plastic shells of such boots are usually capable of resisting the wear and abrasion imposed thereon by the associated ski bindings, the outer plastic shell of such boots do not possess sufficient strength or anti-abrasion characteristics to resist the wear which occurs when the skier is out of his bindings and walking on rough surfaces, such as concrete sidewalks, gravel paths and the like.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel article of footwear having improved wear characteristics.
A more particular object is to provide a novel ski boot of the type utilizing a substantially rigid, outer plastic shell in which a wear resisting member is provided in the heel section of the sole portion of the boot to improve the wear characteristics thereof.
A further object is to provide a novel ski boot of the foregoing character, in which the wear resisting member closes an opening in the bottom wall of the hollow heel section of the boot so that the weight of the boot is reduced without loss of strength or wear resistance.
A specific object is to provide a novel ski boot of the foregoing character, in which the wear resisting member can be shifted to different positions in its mounting to compensate for wear or can be easily replaced when necessary.